


[Cover Art] for Philomytha's Birdcage

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nightingale disappears, Peter tries to find out what happened to him. But with the London Olympics opening in a few days and a string of magical crimes across the city, he can't afford to let any more major tourist attractions blow up either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for Philomytha's Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birdcage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805923) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



 

 

 

 

I try to make cover art for all the fic which I enjoy so that I can have a nice cover image on my ereader when I save it as an epub. Here's the latest Rivers of London fanfic I've read where the writer gets the characters spot on and their voices perfectly.  I've already read some of her one chapter fiction but this is the first multi-chapter of hers I have seen. I am wanting to read a lot more long stories in this fandom in future (and especially hers)!

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/rFiHewsKRXLv7Nvng_sdWNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
